Injury
by dibs4ever
Summary: One day while walking home from school, Dick is injured with only Barbara to help him he is left with no other choice but to reveal his biggest secret to her. ONESHOT


**One-shot about how Barbara discovered who Robin was. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Barbara and Dick began walking to Wayne manor from school opting to take a back route like they had taken 100's of times before since it cut 15 minutes. Winter had just begun it hadn't snowed yet but it was beginning to get cold enough to break out winter coats. Students were beginning to get excited about winter break approaching, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon where no exception.

"Can you believe we are almost done with our first semester of freshmen year" she grinned

Dick nodded "I know before we know it we'll be seniors"

"Not to mention your 15th birthday is this weekend, you know I'm still getting you something even though you told me not to" she smiled

Dick grinned at her " Oh trust me Babs whatever you get me will never top last years present"

"I got you a shirt and a phone case that doubled as a wallet. That's a pretty lame gift if you ask me" she eyed him

Dick shook his head "No the other gift, at my party in the coat closet" he sent her a smirk

She laughed "Are you talking about when I kissed you during 7 minutes in heaven?"

Dick smirked and nodded

Barbara rolled her eyes "If you liked it that much we'll make it a tradition. I'll kiss you on every one of your birthdays"

Dick grinned "I like that idea"

She smiled "So since I'm kissing you for your birthday how are you making it up to me on my birthday next month?" she teased

"Oh, Babs you get the best gift of all…. Me" he teased back

Barbara bit her lip "Good I can lock you up" she joked

"Is that a threat or a promise" he smirked

Barbara scrunched up her face "Dick I was..."

She was cut off when he stopped walking and held up a hand

"Dick?" she asked cautiously

"Shh" he whispered

Suddenly a man jumped down from the roof holding a small pocket knife in his hand

"Well, well well if it isn't the adopted prince of Gotham and his little girlfriend" the man said circling them

"He's not my boyfriend" Barbara said feeling the need to clarify

He grinned "Oh I know who you are now, you're the commissioner's feisty little daughter. You could be good hostage money angel."

Suddenly another man jumped out of the shadows grabbing Barbara unexpectedly, she went to let out a scream but was barely able to get out a sound when the man stuffed a rag in her mouth.

She thought all hope was lost, not seeing Dick anywhere

Then like magic Dick jumped down from the roof landing on the guy who was holding her back. Barbara fell to the ground and Dick looked back at her

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly

She pulled the rag out of her mouth and nodded

He didn't waste time and quickly jumped on the first guy fighting him for only around five minutes before knocking him out as well.

Once he was out Dick rushed over to her and grabbed her hand

"Come on let's go" he said panting, leading her back out to the sidewalks of Gotham

"Dick how... how did you do that" Barbara said almost out of breath as the two ran off.

"It...it was nothing" Dick said as he clenched his abdomen

"What do you mean that was..." She started to say but stopped when Dick winced in pain he leaned himself up against the brick wall

"Dick are you okay?" Barbara asked as she grabbed his arm he winced again

"Yeah I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth

Barbra looked at him and saw a stain of blood forming on his white uniform shirt she moved his hand "Oh my God Dick we need to get you to a hospital" she exclaimed trying to help him up

"No...no hospitals" he said shaking his head

"What are you talking about Dick your hurt." She said looking at him like he was crazy, the blood stain was getting worse as he continued to bleed.

"Jus...just get me home... please" Dick panted

Barbara looked at him for a second before nodding. They were only a few blocks away from the manor maybe Alfred would talk some sense into him.

She wrapped her arm around him and watched as he buttoned up his black uniform blazer so nobody could see his cut.

They got to the manor only to find nobody there she watched Dick stumble into the kitchen and followed him

There was a note on the counter, Dick leaned against the counter for support as he read it "Crap" he groaned out loud as he slammed his fist against the counter then winced aggerating his stab wound

"Where is Alfred " Barbara asked she knew Bruce wouldn't be home he was working

"He went to the grocery store for a big shopping trip" Dick said setting the note from Alfred down.

"Dang it" Dick said taking off his blazer the whole left side of his white shirt was practically red now

"Dick, please let's go to the hospital" Barbara pleaded

Dick slowly looked at her "Babs...I ... can't ...you don't understand" he said as he started to stumble

Barbara hurried over to him and supported him up "Why not." She asked trying to remain calm

"Because it would ruin everything jus..." He started to say she watched him lift his shirt just enough to see the large gash wound from where the mugger had stabbed him.

Her eyes widened when she saw his injury "Babs take me to that room please" he said pointed to the grandfather clock in the living room.

" _Great, he's hallucinating now_ "Barbara thought but she helped him over anyways. She was surprised when she watched Dick move the hands on the clock, because suddenly a wall moved revealing a dark staircase

"I can't make it down on my own" he said reaching out an arm. Barbara nodded and slipped it around her

"Dick what is this place?" she asked suspiciously when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

This wasn't just a room it was a huge dark cave like place. She didn't get to take much of it in because Dick cut her off

"I'll explain later, just get me over there" he said nodding to a nearby space that looked like a medical area

She obliged and helped him over 

Dick pulled himself up into the bed and laid down "Babs...I need you to stitch me up " he said his voice was raspy

She looked at him "Dick, shouldn't a doctor do this?"

"Babs please...just do this... " he said

She knew she wasn't going to win this fight so she nodded in defeat

He directed her to the stitching supplies, the alcohol and the gauze along with a medical book that was in one of the drawers. He also told her where the medical cabinet was where she found a bottle of prescription pain pills, she handed him some along with a small cup of water

Barbara walked over to his bedside with the supplies "I'm going to have to take off your shirt" she said. He had, had a weird thing about not having his shirt off, she'd known him since they were 8 but she hadn't seen him without a shirt since they were about 10 he even wore one when he went swimming

Dick looked like he was about to abject before nodding his head.

Barbara carefully undid the buttons on his shirt until it was off. She then dabbed a piece of sterile cloth with the rubbing alcohol and began to dab the wound

Dick gave a small yelp

"Sorry" she said quietly as she continued to clean the gash

Barbara read over the instructions in the book as to how to apply stitches. She was thankful more than ever for her photographic memory. "Ready" she asked

He nodded she nervously inserted the needle like she had read and began to apply the stitches, she never looked at Dick for his reaction. She was completely focused on applying the stitches properly.

When Barbara was finished she looked over the gash, once she was satisfied with her work she cut the stitch from the needle. Then sat back and looked at Dick who gave her a smile and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" he sighed

For the first time, she looked him over and noticed for one, how toned he was his abs and pecks were unbelievable especially for a 15-year-old she wondered once again why he never took off his shirt. That's when she noticed how scared his body was, he had a slash mark on his bicep, a burn mark on his left peck, another slash mark on his hip, a small puncture wound on his stomach, and now a new wound joined them

"Dick...is there something you're not telling me?" She asked her eyes not leaving his scars

Dick looked at her seeing she was eyeing his old wounds "They're nothing Babs " he said quietly

"Dick your scared you've obviously been hurt like this before. That's why you didn't want to go to the hospital isn't it? It's also why you're so weird about your shirt being off" She said

Dick gave a nod "Babs look I would say I can explain but I can't" he said with shame

Barbara grabbed his hand and their eyes bet "Dick if Bruce is hurting you, you can tell me my dad's the commissioner he can help you " she said with concern

Dick sat up "No Babs, you can't tell your dad and Bruce doesn't hurt me I promise" he said

She continued to look at him "Then tell me, how did you get these scars" she said

He looked down, not able to meet her eyes "I-I can't" he stuttered

Barbara pierced her lips "Fine, I'm telling my dad then" she said

Dick shook his head "Babs you can't it'll ruin everything" he said grabbing her shoulder

"Then just tell me and I won't say anything I promise " she said

She stared her down for a moment

He nodded "Fine...help me up" he said knowing if he was going to tell her he'd have to hurry before someone got home

She watched him walk over to a corner of the cave

"Stay here, I'll be right back" he said disappearing behind the corner

She waited patiently, a few minutes later he reappeared but not as Dick Grayson

"Th-that's Robins suit" she stuttered in shock pointing

Dick nodded " It is" he said

She looked at it him in awe for a second "And you're wearing it" she stated

"I am" Dick responded grinning knowing she was about to figure it out

"Your scares, and the suit and you both have jet black hair" she said

Dick remained silent this time

"Dick your...your Robin" she said with shock

He finally took a step forward and walked toward her "Babs I swear I wanted to tell you a million times, but Batman has special orders that I couldn't tell anyone" he said

She nodded "You mean Bruce " she said looking at him

He gave a small nod

"For how long " she asked

"Since I was 9" he stated

She was quiet for a moment "And that's why you've refused to take your shirt off since you were 10" she said

Dick nodded and stood up "Yeah when I was 10 I got this...my first battle scar" he said with a smirk as he slid off his top and pointed to the large burn mark on the left side of his chest.

"How?" She asked with interest

Dick smiled "We were fighting Joker and I wasn't being on as high alert as I should have, one of his goons caught me... Batman saved me before Joker could get to me but while the goon had me he burnt me with a hot piece of metal " he said

She looked at him in awe "Oh wow Dick" she said

He smiled "It was a rookie mistake, I'm a better crime fighter for it" he shot her a grin.

"Who knew that Dick Grayson my best friend shy, dorky and..." Barbara began listing but stopped when she looked up to see him on the pull up bar without his shirt on

She could see his muscles in his arms flexing and now that he wasn't laying down she could see his pecks and well-defined abs better

"And extremely hot and muscular " Dick jokingly finished for her noticing her staring

She shook out of her gaze "In your dreams Grayson get down from there you're going to tear your stitches open " she joked

Dick smiled at her and jumped down. "Oh, Babs you should know, you're always in my dreams" he said sending her a wink

Barbara bit her lip and looked at him for a moment

"So, what is this? Your headquarters?" she asked changing the subject and motioning around the cave

Dick nodded "Welcome to the Batcave" he said extending his arms "Come on. Let me give you a tour and explain everything" he waved. Barbara followed eagerly behind, little did they know this was the start of something new in more ways then one.


End file.
